ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Abraham
Amy Brooke Abraham is a fictional character from popular TV series, Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Alyson Stoner. She also appears in film adaptation, Best Friends Forever: The Movie in 2010, and she will return in Best Friends Reunion in 2018. Character Development The character's original name was Lisa, but later changed to Amy given the name from Wilkinson's mother, who died from cancer in 1998. Actress Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, after Dakota Fanning was choosen to play her, where she really wants to play Cassie Hilliard, but the producers refused. After some difficulties finding a young child actresses, they used Fanning as their choice and they accepted it. Cassie is subscribed as Amy's best friend. Character Information Amy was born in Los Angeles on April 14, 1994. She has been attending Oakwood city school district for almost her entire life. She is raised by two parents Jennifer (neé Montana) and Richard. Her grandfather died from heart attack by the time she begins elementary school. Amy met her first crush Fred Walker in pre-school. The two begin a romantic relationship together, but they broke up because Fred had to move away. However in middle school, he comes back and Amy, only to be seen with his girlfriend. She and Fred have not spoken to each other again. In elementary school, she become best friends with Cassie and Zack, and have been very good friends ever since. In middle school, she mets Nick and the two fell in love with each other. However, things go wrong until Sasha spots them spending time with each other, so the two become enemies. Later, Nick told her that he does not have true feelings for Sasha. Later, Nick and Amy broke up just in case if Sasha could date Nick, but she denied it. Meanwhile, she met Nick's best friend, Chris and the two fell in love, but they remain as friends until the later episodes when they officially start dating. Her and Chris had a rocky relationship throughout the entire TV series. In season 4, her and Chris broke up after found out by Cassie and Zack that Chris is cheating on Amy with another girl. Amy later begins dating Bradley in a few episodes throughout season 4 until they split towards the season finale. In the season finale (originally series finale of original run), Amy and Chris got back together. In Best Friends Reunion, Amy and Chris got married, but in season 5, the two divorced. Also later on this season, Amy and Nick once again began dating, after his divorce from Sasha, which she wasn't too happy about this decision. Maria Anderson and Emily Barnes became jealous of her looks and how boys treated her even though they are the most popular girls in school. They begin to humilate her so they can have boys to have some attention on them instead of Amy. So Amy became enemies with Maria and Emily, while her best friend Cassie also does not like them because they are making fun of Amy. Personal life Amy is described attractive, cheerful, smart and bubbly. She likes things that are fashionable such as wearing makeup and wear fashionable clothes to look good anywhere she goes, and she also likes handsome boys. Despite her obsession with boys, random boys have a crush on her, including Nick, Zack and Chris. She has a serious crush on handsome high school student named Bradley. In Season 3, Amy applied for a job to work at Fashion Designer, while she competes with Maria for the job until Amy gets hired, and Maria did not. But in "Amy Says Goodbye?", her job is about to move to New York, leaving Amy to decided if she could transfer to another school for the job. She accepts at first, but fears that she will never see her friends and boyfriend Chris again. She decides to quit working and stay in California. Her boss orders her to come with them, but she refused. Before her boss fires Amy, she quits the job. In the 2018 revival, Amy owns her own company Amy Abraham's Design containing fashion designs. Episode absences Amy was absent for five episodes from season 1. This is because portrayer Alyson Stoner was busy filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_Up_(film) Step Up]. Amy does not appear in a total of eight episodes throughout the show. *Amy's Away *Possible Way *Cassie's Adventure with her Family *Me with My Best Friend, The Dream *Marriage on Vacation *Money, Money, Money, Money, Give me Money *The Boys Are Not Back *What's After High School? References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010 Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional models